The use of polyurethanes, including thermoplastic polyurethanes (TPU) in adhesives or in films for high moisture vapor transmission with different substrates, including fabrics, is known. These TPU containing adhesive and film systems can vary in both thermal and physical properties due to the properties of the TPU used in the systems. The state of the art shows several needs for TPU adhesives and films which can have a different melt profile than the current state of the art. Some of these needs include, for example, TPU compositions which can be used at high temperatures or processed at higher temperatures. The temperature limit in the use of TPU compositions as either an adhesive or as a high moisture vapor transmission membrane produce operating inefficiencies during the manufacturing of textile laminates or in the use of adhesives in the construction, embellishment or waterproofing of garments. Thus, there is a general need in the state of the art for TPU compositions that can be used in adhesive systems or high temperature moisture vapor transmission films which exhibit high temperature resistance during the manufacture or in use conditions, while maintaining other physical properties.